FAIRYtales Are Real
by kitkat233
Summary: Violet Hayes is a fairy. She's running from the Volturi after they wiped out her species. She's the last one. She hates Daniel Cullen and he hates her. Will they overcome their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay, so this is my new story. It's about a girl who happens to be a part fairy/ witch. She meets the pack and the cullens and immediately feels drawn to the Cullen's newest member Daniel. But Daniel doesn't want to be with anyone, especially a "human".

My name is Violet Hayes. I am 17 years old and I'm not like most humans. I'm a witch and part fairy as well. Weird, right? Well try living my life. I am described to be insanely gorgeous because of course, fairies are beautiful creatures. I have long wavy dark hair that goes up to my mid-back with electric blue peek-a-boo highlights. I have a curves in the right places and I am very pale too. I have crystal blue eyes that like to change colour depending on my mood. I also have clear skin and full plump lips I guess. The only thing is though, I'm the LAST of my kind because the Volturi decided to wipe out all witches and fairies they can get. Now they're on the lookout for me and I am currently running away from them.

I am currently running towards a place called Forks. _Strange name,_ I thought. I came across a big house that looked like a mansion. "Maybe they will let me wash up a bit." I muttered to myself. I started up the porch of the house and was just about to knock when it swung open to a girl who looked like a miniature pixie( hehe) smiling so big I'm surprised it didn't split her face open.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" _Alice _said. "We are going to be GREAT friends!" She practically jumped up and down.

"Oh.. hi. My name is Violet Hayes." I answered rather timidly.

"Super! I love that name!" She laughed. "Come on in! Don't be shy!" She all but dragged me into the house. It was very big in the house and exquisitely beautiful! It was also so light and open. She dragged me into the living room where I was met with several more people. They were all pale, with gold eyes, and absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

One girl who was sitting on a giant guy's lap was blonde, tall and skinny. She made models look like crap. She was stunning. But, she had this scowl the whole time on her face while looking at me. The guy she was sitting on was huge. He was very muscular and he had short dark, curly hair. He looked intimidating but then once you look at the big grin on his face and you see the dimples, he's more like a teddy bear.

There was a blone guy there too. His hair was on the long side and went up to about mid-cheek with his waves. He looked at me almost warily.

There was another boy who looked like a Greek God. He had tousled, bronze hair and he had one arm draped around a girl who had brown hair up to her mid-back. Both were very beautiful too. The girl was also holding a little girl about 8 years old on her lap. The girl had brown eyes, bronze, long, curly hair so I assumed she was their daughter.

There was a blonde man who looked about a few years older then everyone else in the room and he looked like a male model. Come to think of it, all the guys looked like male models and the girls looked like models too.

There was a woman who had caramel coloured hair and she was showing me a warm, kind smile.

Then the last boy. He had dark brown hair, seemingly tall- can't tell because he's sitting on the couch and he was probably the most stunning man I have ever seen in my life. He looked about 18 years old and he had this glare that met my face.

I smiled timidly at them, playing with the hem of my shirt. "Hello." I mumbled.

"Everyone, this is Violet Hayes!" Alice exclaimed. "She is going to be staying with us for a little while!"

My head and everyone else's did too with shocked looks. "What?" I snapped.

"Well you didn't think that we'd let you run off somewhere without a home did you?" She asked me with a slight smirk.

"But, I'm not even asking to stay and how on earth did you know I was homeless?" I asked surprised.

"Good guess...I guess." She asnwered nervously. She then gestured with her eyes to the Caramel haired woman as if she needed help.

The woman stood up and said, "Hi, my name is Esme. And this is Carlisle(the blonde male model), Jasper(the wavy blond haired guy), Emmett(the big guy), Rosalie(the blonde girl), Edward(the bronze, tousled hair guy), Bella(the brunette with the kid), Renesmee(the little girl who smiled at me), and Daniel(the angry guy). You're welcome to stay here. We have food and an extra room, sweetie."

"Oh...um thanks but-" I stopped because I smelt something. Something all too familiar. Something with a sweet scent. I quickly backed away from them all with wide eyes. "You're vampires." I whispered to them.

They all went wide-eyed. "How did you know that?" Asked Carlisle. He moved in front of me a little but I stepped back and he stopped.

"Don't touch me. Stay away from me. All of you! You're the reason why everyone is dead!" I shouted.

"Violet, we're not going to hurt you. We're different from the rest of the vampires. Don't you notice our eyes?" Alice asked me softly. I did notice.

"They're gold right?" She asked me. I nodded, too startled to speak. "That means we only drink blood from animals." She said confidentaly.

"So...you're not going to hurt me?" I asked quietly. They all laughed, except for Daniel. _Who put a stick up his ass? _I thought.

"No, silly! We're the good guys! Trust me." She winked at me. I couldn't help but smile and let out a breath that I was holding. "Okay... thanks." I whispered.

"If you don't mind me asking," Said Emmett. "How do you know about our kind?" He raised his eyebrow at me and everyone in the room looked at me curiously.

"Uhh... I'd rather not talk about it." I answered shyly. They all looked down. "That's okay! You can talk about it when you're ready!" Alice exclaimed. I nodded and smiled at her. "As I was saying before, you could stay here. Like we said. We don't have a problem with you here." She told me.

"Yes we do." Answered someone, almost angrily. All heads, including mine turned to look at Daniel. "I don't want her staying here." He said.

"Daniel." Alice scolded softly. "She needs a place to stay, so she's going to stay here whether you like it or not."

"Alice, I think we should talk about this."Jasper told her softly.

"Exactly! She's human for Christ's sake! This could put us all in danger!" Daniel practically shouted. "We don't need some homeless girl to take in. She could uncover our secret to anybody!" He jabbed a finger at me. "Hey!" I yelled. "I didn't tell anyone about this damn secret before so why should I start now?"

We were standing chest-to-chest and I was looking up at him. He was glaring down at me. "You're _human._" He said it as if I was some sort of disease. "You're gonna cause a lot of shit with this family just like the last human we had."

Someone growled and I turned my head to see Edward glaring at Daniel. Bella patted his arm and he stopped. "Look, I don't have to stay here. The only reason why I really came here was to wash up, that's it." I said, turning by back to Daniel and talking to everyone else.

"Nonsense! You will stay with us for as long as you'd like." Esme told me with a motherly smile. I had a triumphant smile on my face as I turned to look at Daniel. He looked so angry at me. If looks could kill. I didn't care. He's not the boss of me. I held my chind up high and he turned to leave outside, slamming the door loudly in the process.

"Yes! We're getting action again!" Emmett boomed a loud laugh and everyone shook their heads at him.

It was going to be a long stay.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't talk to Daniel at all that night. Everytime I would go near him, he'd give the stink eye. It kind of annoyed me. Why did he have to be so absolutely gorgeous and so infuriating at the same time? The next morning I woke up very early, roughlt 6:00 am. Fairies have a tendency to do that a lot. I came downstairs in a pair of pajamas that Alice had leant me. I don't know why she keeps a pair of sleepwear if she doesn't sleep. Oh, well!

"Wow! You're up early." Bella exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at me with curious eyes, except of course Daniel who just stared at the TV screen the whole time with a bored look on his face I might add.

"Uh...yeah. I'm an early bird, I guess." I told them, my voice sounding totally unsure of myself.

I know what you're thinking. Why don't I just tell them what I am since I already know that they are? Well, it's not that easy. I don't want them to find out that I am something completely different from them. I don't want them to know that they're not the only mythical creatures in this world. Fairies are supposed to be secretive. We're supposed to be in the hiding. Not even the Volturi decided to tell the rest of the vampires about fairies existance. They forbid it. They just wanted to wipe out our entire species. I can NOT let them know what I am because I'm sure it will cause a lot of problems.

"Would you like some breakfast, dear? I can make you bacon and eggs if you'd wish." Esme told me with a kind smile. I smiled at her and said, "It's alright Esme. I'll just make myself some cereal if that's alright."

"Of course. This is your home now, too. Make yourself feel welcome."

"Thank you." I smiled shyly. I got my bowl of Kellogs cereal and entered the living room where Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Daniel were.I guess everyone else was upstairs. _Carlisle must be at work _I thought.

I didn't have a place to sit. Jasper sat on the recliner with Alice on his lap, Rosalie and Emmett were on the loveseat and Daniel unfortunately was lying across the whole other loveseat which could fit maximum 3 people. Jasper must have noticed that I didn't have anywhere to sit so he said, "Daniel, man, move over for Violet."

Daniel looked over to me and laughed without humour. "No." he simply said. "Daniel, don't do this now. Okay?" Alice said softly.

"I'm not moving. I'm pretty comfortable with the way I am now." He said, casually. "Well then where am I supposed to sit?" I asked him, making sure I was showing rudeness.

"Don't know. Don't care. Why don't you sit on the floor? You're probably used it by now with...well you know. Being homeless and all." He laughed.

"Daniel!" Rose exclaimed. "Dude, c'mon man." Emmett said quietly. "I can not believe you just said that!" Alice yelled. I walked up to him slowly, me towering over his figure on the couch. He looked up and smirked at me. "What are you gonna do?"

"This." I poured my whole bowl of cereal on top of him and he quickly rose from the couch glaring at me. Rosalie and Alice gasped while Emmett and Jasper laughed. "You just brought out my inner-bitch to play." I told him, giving him a fake smile. "Would you like to continue the game or shall we save some for later? Take your pick." I smiled brightly at him.

"You bitch!" He shouted. "Why the hell would you do that!"

" I don't like being judged before someone gets to know me. You don't know anything about me. I haven't even been here a day and you already hate me. I didn't do anything to you or anyone else in this damn house. So shutup, take your damn head out of your ass and loosen up a little, _oh great one._" I told him deathly calm.

"Sorry about the mess." I turned to everyone else in the room. "It's alright." Alice said.

"You think just because you're new everyone has to be nice to you? Newsflash, _princess; _I'm not everyone. If you want to respect from me then you're gonna have to earn it just like everyone else in this family has." He said with a low..._sexy _voice. _No! Bad Violet! Bad! You don't think about those things. _"You're human. Humans are nothing. And you are most definitely not going to be a part of my life no matter what Alice says."

_What? What does he mean by that? What has Alice been telling him? _

"Fine. Never said I wanted to be a part of your life anyway." I told him.

"Good." He nodded with a glare and went upstairs to go clean up I guess. I sighed heavily and before anyone can say anything I said, "I'm sorry, guys. I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, it's alright. It's Daniel. He's always like that and we're kinda used to it." Emmett grinned.

"Still, it was just so immature of me to do!" I put my head in my hands and groaned. Everyone laughed. "It's alright, Vi." Alice said. I have her a look."Seriously." She added.

"Do you guys mind if I go for a walk alone after I clean up this cereal?" I asked them. "No. You go ahead. We'll clean it up." Rosalie said with a tiny smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked them. They all nodded. "Thanks guys." I put on my old runners and jean jacket and stepped outside.

It was so green Forks. Just the way a fairy likes it. I decided to walk in the forest and try to find some animals. Walking along the river bank, I noticed a deer drinking from the river. Because fairies are so elegant and graceful, it didn't hear me come up to it. I touched its fair and it jumped at my touch.

"Shhh.." I whispered quietly. "I won't hurt you. I promise." It leaned in to my touch. Its fur so soft and warm, it would make an excellent pillow for me. I noticed that the deer was a girl and she was pregnant. Fairies have a keen sense on animals. We know everything about them. "You're beautiful, huh? I'll bet your babies will be just as gorgeous as you are." I murmered to it. It made a soft sound what sounded like a _thank you._ I laughed softly at it. "Be careful, okay?" I whispered to it and started heading towards the other direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is the third chapter to FAIRYtales are Real and i know I've been a bit slow on updating this story but, it was only because I was addicted to updating my other one. SORRY! :$ And also, I'm going to try and make these chapters a bit more longer.

_Yemi Hikari : I'm sorry, I'm still pretty new to writing stories on fanfiction and I didn't realize there was such term called "Mary Sue" and when Violet said,"__ I am described to be insanely gorgeous because of course, fairies are beautiful creatures" I tried to make it seem like she was using sarcasm in her words, because she doesn't want to be treated different then anyone else. _

_ Gilese Pixel: _I honestly wasn't even planning on Daniel drinking from the deer but now you got the idea in my head and I want to try writing something about that! THANK YOU! :)

After I got back from my fairly long walk, everyone was situated in the living room talking amongst themselves. All eyes snapped up to me and they seemed to look at me with worry. However, I realized Daniel wasn't there. I feared my secret might have been revealed some how. _Play it cool._ I thought. "Umm...what's going on?" I asked them.

"Well, we needed to talk about something with you." Carlisle said, tentatively. I gulped and sat down on the recliner. "Uhh...okay. What is it?"

"Well...you know how we're vampires, right?" Alice asked softly. "Yes...I do." I answered with a nod.

"Okay well what if we told you that we're not the only _creatures_ out there...?" Carlisle asked me. My eyes went wide with worry. "W-why would you say that? What other creatures do you think there are in this world?"

"Oh for God's sake! How 'bout I just cut to the chase, huh?" Rosalie blurted. Everyone looked at her. "Werewolves exist too and they've asked to meet the _new Cullen._" She used her fingers as quotation marks in the air when she said "new Cullen."

"That's it?" I asked, relieved. Confusion spread across their faces and Emmett asked, "Uhh...yeah? Did you expect some other creature too?" Everyone chuckled and I laughed a fake laugh with them. "No, not at all, I mean, sure, I'll meet them, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're not scared?" Emmett asked, dumbfounded. I shook my head and said, "No... not really. I mean, if you guys won't hurt me then they shouldn't too, right?"

"Right. And they won't. They are the _proctetors _of Lapush, which is a small town outside of Forks. We made a treaty with them years ago that if we didn't hunt on their turf at all and drink from humans from Forks, then we're allowed to stay." Carlisle explained.

I nodded and said, "Okay, well when do I get to meet them?"

"As soon as Daniel gets back from his hunt." He said.

And right then, Daniel came inside the house and when he saw me he stiffened and glared at me. Then he turned to the rest of the family and looked at them. "What's going on?" He asked in his sexy, deep voice.

"The pack wants to meet with us and discuss Violet's stay with us." Esme answered.

He laughed and hung his coat on the rack and said, "Why don't they just take her? One of them will probably end up imprinting on her anyway." He walked and flopped down on the bean bag chair and turned on the T.V to watch a football game. Carlisle snatched the remote out of his hand and turned off the T.V. Daniel stood up and shouted, "What the hell? I was watching that!" A wave of calmness suddenly flowed across the room.

"Jasper, stop!" Daniel snapped at him. Oh, right. Jasper had the ability to control peopl's emotions.

"We need to discuss this, okay?" Carlisle calmly told him. He flopped back onto the bean bag chair and did a double-take on me. "You know, what? Why are you even in our lives? Did I not tell you that you were going to screw us over? You're already causing problems for us and you just barely got here. You should have just stayed outside in your damn box." He muttered the last part. Everyone in the room gasped. Except for me. I stood there seething at him. I had to control my anger or any minute now, my wings would burst out.

"Daniel, You know why she's here. You saw my vision." Alice said softly. He stood up and yelled, "There is _no fucking way _that your visions are coming true, Alice! No way! I won't let it happen. You and your damn visions can go to hell! I'm sick of them and I'm sick of you!" He said pointing to me.

"Can you shutup already?" I snapped at him. All eyes turned to me. He seemed taken back and surprised a bit but he was still angry at me. "All you do is complain like a 3 year old child. That's all you ever do! Suck it up and grow some freakin balls, asswipe. You're honestly starting to piss me off and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one in this damn room that feels the same way!"

We were standing toe-to-toe now and we were _definitely _in kissing range. _Why do you think about that now? _I aksed myself.

"Well, we don't always get what we want now, do we princess?" He said sarcastically. "Clearly not! I want you to shutup but you can't seem to do that, so no." I snapped back.

Emmett howled with laughter and everyone seemed to try to hold their laughs back too.

"Okay. Please. That's enough." Carlisle said, standing in between us now. " Everyone go get ready for the pack, please in about 10 minutes."

We awkwardly spread ourselves around the room, Daniel still glaring at me. "So, dude, how was the hunt? Catch any mountain lions?" Emmett snapped his teeth playfully. Daniel averted his eyes from my face and laughed at Emmett. His laugh was so cute that it almost hurt. "Actually it wasn't a mountain lion. I caught a deer."

"A deer? That's it? Man, you suck." Jasper teased playfully. I was about to walk out of the room when I heard Daniel say, "Yeah, but, this deer was pregnant." I stopped in my tracks and I think my heart dropped for a second.

"Pregnant? Aww, why'd you have to do that? She couldn't even have her baby!" Rosalie pouted sadly. I knew she always wanted children when she was human.

"Not only did I get energy from the blood of the Deer, but I got the blood from the baby too. They're both dead." He shrugged and laughed. I finally turned slowly to face them all.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I asked slowly. They all seemed confused at my sudden calmness. "_pregnant _deer?"

"Yeah, so?" He asked arrogantly.

"YOU HURT THE PREGNANT DEER WHO WAS GOING TO GIVE BIRTH TO A NEWBORN? HOW COULD YOU, YOU MONSTER? DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT THE DEER WANTED TO BECOME A MOTHER AND HELP ITS CHILD WITH ITS LIFE IN THE WILD? DID IT? OF COURSE IT DIDN'T! YOU'RE SUCH A PRICK! AND NOW YOU KILLED IT AND THE NEWBORN IS NEVER GOING TO LIVE ITS LIFE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?" I yelled.

Everyone in the room looked at me flabbergasted. Even Renesmee and Daniel. By now I was sobbing and hyperventilating. I could almost feel my wings trying to break free from my skin. Carlisle tried to stready me since I seemed to be stumbling to the ground.

"No." I said sternly. "You mustn't touch me, right now. Just leave me alone." I ran upstairs and shut the door in the bathroom. I tried to control my breathing but nothing was working. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I had no choice but to let my wings sprout. They finally burst from my back and I looked in the mirror. I haven't seen them in a very long time.

They were as beautiful as ever and the only reason why I actually liked being a fairy. I get to have wings. Pretty cool if you ask me. They were a light blue in colour, rimmed with black and there was black, sparkly swirls everywhere. Each time I fluttered them , tiny little sparkles would fall off them.

I heard a knock on the door and heard Alice's voice behind it. "Violet, are you alright?" She asked.

My eyes went wide and I quickly ran up to the door to lock it. "Uhh.. yeah. I'm fine Alice. Just a little upset. It's okay, though." But it wasn't. I honestly felt terrible for the poor deer and I almost started welling up again. I sniffed and focused on letting my anger disolve. I closed my eyes and felt them sink back into my skin. I opened them and saw that they were gone in my reflection.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked me. "Yeah, Alice. I'm fine. I'm coming out now." I said and opened the door. She looked up at me with big eyes. "What?" I asked her. "N-nothing." She said to me. "Uhh...come on. We're leaving to go with the pack soon." I nodded and went downstairs with her. Everyone looked up at me as I descended down the stairs and when I came to the final step I looked them and said, "I'm sorry for my little breakdown. I'm _extremely _passionate about animals."

They nodded, except Daniel who just leaned against the wall, rolled his eyes and slammed his head agaist the wall. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Let's just get this over with, huh?" he asked me with a sarcastic smile and I gave him one back. "Okay. Lead the way, your _highness._"

Emmett snickered and Daniel just glared at me while we all stepped out of the house. I sighed, and hoped the wolves would be okay with this.

TADA! Okay, not very long but I kind of rushed on this one! The next chapter I will try to make it a bit longer and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! :) Reviewing makes me happy! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! SORRY i haven't been updating this story in a while, it's just that i was so caught up in my other story that i didn't have time for this one! But don't FRET! I am posting up this one shortly! I also wanna give a few shoutouts to the commenters. :) 

(**(****(*(*

The whole way to Lapush Daniel and I would not stop bickering at each other. Everyone either rolled their eyes, sighed heavily or ignored us- all except Emmett. He seemed to find this quite amusing.

"This is the most stupidest song ever." Daniel grumbled and switched the station on the radio. Emmett was driving the car while Daniel was sitting in the passenger seat because he- and I quote, "_refuse to sit with her in the back!_" So I was currently sitting on the window seat with Jasper sitting next to me, Alice sitting on his lap and Rosalie squashed up on the other door side. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme rode in the car.

"I liked that song." I snapped. "I don't care! It's the most shittiest song I have ever heard!" He snapped back.

"What's wrong with it?" I raised my voice. "What_ isn't _wrong with it? It's Kesha! She's nothing _but _autotune!" His voice matched mine.

"But she has good songs!" I told him. "Yeah because singing about waking up like P-Diddy and kicking guys because they don't look like Mic Jagger is freaking beautiful, right?" He sneered sarcastically.

"Well she has good beats and tunes!" I retaliated. "She repeats the same damn tunes in every damn song!" He argued.

"Shutup, already!" Rosalie yelled. It made me jump and it just made Daniel roll his eyes. He put his feet up on the dashboard and left them there. "Dude, get your feet off my dashboard, right now!" Emmett warned sternly. I had to laugh because it was just so funny seeing Emmett so serious.

"No." Daniel smirked. "I'm serious man. Get them off before I rip them off myself. Your choice." Emmett said with an innocent smile that made everyone else in the car smile but Daniel.

"Fine." He huffed and put his legs down.

"Are we there yet?" I asked them. "Yep. Just turning in to their driveway actually." Alice said.

"_Are we there yet?" _Daniel mocked me in a girly voice. Everyone else kind of chuckled, but I narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't say anything though because he quickly jumped out of the car, pulling up his pants a bit. He was low riding. But not overly exaggerated low-riding like a lot of teenagers do now and then. He was also wearing a black baggyish hoodie and his hood was up. He looked so gorgeous like that. Kind of Emo looking because his hair fell partly to his eyes but not too Emo either. Why was he so breathtakingly beautiful?

We all got out of the car and Edward's car pulled up too with them heading out. I took in the scenery of the place. It was as green as Forks. Maybe greener. Just the way I liked it. I breathed in deeply and smelt the fresh pinecone air and I could hear everything in the forest even if we weren't directly in it. From the water, to the birds, to the animals, to the rustling trees, I heard it all and I faintly smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling about?" Daniel asked with a look of pure annoyance on his beautifully sculpted face. "Nothing." I snappd back.

"Well if you want to stop looking like an idiot then follow us into the damn mutts' house." He sneered and headed towards the front door. I rolled my eyes and followed them up the front porch steps. Carlisle didn't even get a chance to knock when the door ripped open revealing a very tall,tan , muscular, shirtless man with dark hair and a tattoo on his right bicep.

"Carlisle." He said formally and warilly. "Sam." Carlisle smiled a genuine smile. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise." He seemed to struggle with the word. His haze scanned everyone else and he greeted them hello. His eyes then fell onto mine. "You must be...Violet?" He asked unsure. I stayed quiet and nodded my head at him. "I'm Sam. The alpha of the pack." I only nodded again because I was too afraid to say anything. You can't blame me. He's a big dude!

"Well...come on in." He said awkwardly. We all shuffled in, Daniel shoving me a bit. I turned around and glared at him and he just glared back. I huffed and flipped my hair on purpose and I felt that it swiped his face. He growled lightly underneath his breath and that made me smirk.

Sam led us all in the living room where I was met with several more shirtless men. Except two women- one which had a scowl on her face the whole time looking at us and the other smiling motherly almost.

"Please, have a seat." Sam gestured to the couches. Everyone took a seat except me, I didn't want to. So instead I lingered on the right side of the couch next to Esme.

"Violet, this is my pack, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin." Sam said with a slight smile. They waved and murmered hellos to me.

"Hi." I said quietly.

I saw Jacob smile at Renesmee with adoration in his eyes and she smiled back enthusiastically.

"So...you know what everyone in this room is, right?" Sam asked.

"Uhh...yeah, I do." I nervously said.

"How did you find out about the Cullens being _leeches_?" The one named Paul sneered.

I heard someone growl from the couch that was being occupied by the Cullens but it ignored it. " I could just tell. " I said.

"You could _tell_?" He sneered again. "Are you stupid? They're vampires! We're werewolves! Why the hell are you getting involved with this shit?" He started shaking violently but Sam said, "That's enough Paul." He stopped and said, "What Paul is trying to say, rather indelicately of course, is why are you staying with the Cullens if you know that they're vampires and they can potentially hurt you?"

At this question, everyone looked at me. Even the Cullens. They had curious looks on their faces.

"Look, Alice offered me a place to stay and I took it. I had an encounter with a vampire a few years ago but it's over and done with now. I know they don't hunt humans so it's all good." I calmly explained.

"And you're absolutely sure you want to stay with them? If you want, we'd be more than willing to let you stay with us. It'd be safer." Sam suggested.

"I'm fine. But thanks for your concern."

"You smell off." The one names Embry muttered. Everyone started sniffing the room and if it weren't for the situation, I would have laughed.

"Now that you mention it, Embry, she does..." Carlisle trailed. "I haven't noticed the smell before."

"Me too." Emmett said. "Same goes for the rest of us." Edward said, probably reading everyone's mind, good thing he can't read mine. (**forgot to mention that he can't read her mind, sorry!)**

"What? Do I smell bad?" I asked them. They shook their heads and Sam said, "Not really. You smell kind of sweet."

"Okay..." I said awkwardly. "That isn't weird at all."

Everyone chuckled and I think I even saw Daniel smirk a bit.

"I'll be honest." I told everyone. "I don't want there to be any trouble between you and the Cullens regarding me. Honestly, I probably won't even be staying long then I'm off again. So don't look at them as a threat again just because a human is going to live with them for a little while. If they didn't have a problem with Bella, then I should be fine."

Everyone thought this through and Sam stood up an walked over to me. "Okay. We will allow you to stay with them." I smiled but then he continued, " _but _if anything happens with you on their behalf, so help me God, I will not hesitate to rip them in pieces and burn their body parts to ashes." My eyes widened. "We clear on that?" He demanded. I nodded my head frantically and said, "Yes."

"Good." He looked me over once more. "There's still something off about you. Can't really put my finger to it, but there definitely is." He muttered. I gulped and said, "Maybe I'm just different. I mean, I have electric blue highlights in my hair anyway..." I said.

He harumphed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Whatever. Enjoy your stay kid." He waved his hand in the air and motioned for us to leave.

"Remember what I said, Violet!" He called from the front door once we were all getting in the car. "I know!" I called back.

We were in the car again and the ride was a bit awkward. Too much silence. This time I was sitting in the middle seat at the back and I managed to reach over to turn on the radio. But a cool hand grasped my wrist tightly. "We're not listening to music." Daniel said. His hood was still up so I couldn't really see his face.

"Well why the hell not? " I asked irriated and pulled my wrist back. "Cause I don't fucking feel like it." He snapped, turning over in his seat to glare at me. I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Asshole." I muttered. Everyone chuckled but him. He turned around in his seat again and gave me another glare. "Bitch." He said.

"Dick!" I shouted.

"Whore!" He shouted back.

"Douche!" I shouted again.

"Enough! Please! "Alice exasperated, throwing her hands in the air.

Daniel turned back in his seat and put his feet up on the dashboard again. "I don't care, Emmett." He said to Emmett before he could scold him about putting his feet on the dashboard of his car.

Emmett only sighed and continued driving back home.

()()()*)*)*))*)*)*

okay! not a very long chapter but there you go! Review please! :$


	5. Chapter 5

Edward and Bella and Renesmee took off early in the morning back to wherever they bouth a house to live in. They didn't really pay much attention to me although they were still nice. Doesn't matter to me though. Here I am thinking in the guest room where I'm staying. I'm thinking about all the fairies that died. My friends. My family. I had no one. Literally no one. Then I thought back to the Volturi killing everyone they could find. Over hearing the leader talk to his stupid minions about how they wiped out the entire species. But they didn't. They missed one. They missed me and they found me. And they're not stopping they're search for me. But I will not let them win. I will not. I have to continue running because so far it's been a week at the Cullens and it's too much time that I have stayed. I have to get out of here and continue my run, but how?

"Violet, could we talk to you for a moment?" Esme knocked,asking me sincerely, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen where Esme and everyone else was in, watchimg ,e made me bacon and eggs.

"I made you this for breakfast if you want it." She said with a smile. I froze, feeling ashamed of myself. "Oh...Esme...I'm so sorry. I should have mentioned to you all earlier that I'm a...vegetarian. I'll eat the eggs though." I blushed furiously and ducked my head. "Oh honey, it's okay. If you don't want the bacon, you don't need to eat it." She threw the bacon in the trash and smiled at me once more. I smiled back and then turned to everyone else.

"So.. what did you all need to talk to me about?" I asked them curiously. "Well Violet, we were discussing your education." Carlisle said.

I froze with a confused face. Why would they care about my education? "My education?"

"See? She doesn't even know what education is. Maybe she does need it." Daniel said sarcastically with a cheeky grin. I glared at him and said, "I know what education means, thank you. I just don't understand why we're discussing it."

"Well, we think it'd be best if we enrolled you in Forks High." Esme said gently.

"Enroll me in..._school?"_ I said "school" as if it were a disease. Not that I care, I mean I didn't really go to school as a human. I was always in my fairy school with the other fairies learning about the humans and other mythical creatures. I don't really have experience with "regular" school.

"Yes, school. You know, where kids get an _education._" Daniel said with a stupid smirk. "Shutup." I snapped at him. He wiped the smirk off his face and looked as though he was about to say something but I interruped by saying, "Look, Alice offered me a place to stay for a little while. I wasn't planning on living with you guys forever, you know?" I said a bit rudely. I could see hurt spread across most of their faces, but Daniel's look was hard and glaring and kind of scary. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that, it was rude of me to do. I just...I haven't really been to school in a while and quite hoenstly, I just don't think it will work considering they're going to have go through my records and files and everyone is supposed to think that I'm already dea-" I froze in shock as I realize what I almost said. I wasn't supposed to let that slip out but it did. Uh-oh.

"I mean umm...done school. People think I graduated and that I just took off." I finished awkwardly. They have me suspicious looks but ignored my almost slip anyway.

"Violet, we don't just want you to stay for a little while, we want you to stay with us for as long as you need!" Alice said and gently suqeezed my arm reassuringly. "The hell _we _do." Daniel said. "Speak for yourself Alice, or at least not for me. I have my own mouth, you know?"

"Yes and unfortunately it irriatates the hell out of everyone as soon as you make words come out of it." I told him sarcastically with an eye-roll.

Everyone chuckled and some tried to hold it back. _He _however, was glaring at me with pure hatred. If looks could kill.

"We want you to stay and we think it will be good for you." Esme said. I thought about it for a few minutes. "Look...I don't know if I can I mean,-"

I was interrupted by Alice saying, "You know, I never really asked why you had those blue high-lights in your hair." She said suspiciously.

Really? She was choosing now to talk about my hair? Why couldn't she ask me before...like when I first came?

"Why do you have them?" She asked me. "Alice...no one really gives a shit about that right now." Daniel told her.

"I'm just asking a question." She snapped at him. For a tiny girl, she could be scary.

"Umm...I just do. I like them, I guess." I said shyly. Why was she suddenly questioning my hair?

"Ohh...well I think they look good on you. Unique. They look professional. Almost as if you were born with them or something." She said smiling at me. I gave a nervous chuckle and said, "People can't be born with blue in their hair."

"That's true." She nodded.

"Uhh..okay, if we're done discussing Violet's hair, can we get back to the topic we were talking about before?" Emmett asked.

"Is everyone this gorgeous from where you're from?" She suddenly asked again. And I was wondering what the hell her problem was. Why was she asking me all these random questions? I looked at everyone else and they all seemed to be wondering the same thing too. Even Daniel.

"I guess...maybe. I don't know." I answered, confused.

"Where are you from though?" She asked. "Like what nationality are you?"

"Uhmm.. I'm not really sure. I'm a mix of a lot of nationalities." I told her. She nodded and made "Hmph" noise to herself. I nodded back awkwardly.

"Why'd you run anyway?" She asked again. "Alice..." Esme scolded quietly. "Just a simple question." She defended.

"Reasons. Why?" I asked. Then I understood. My eyes widened and I gasped softly. "Oh no.." I whispered. "You know, don't you?" I asked her slowly.

"I can see the future, Violet." She said softly with a sympathetic smile. "How long did you think you could keep this from us?"

"Oh my God. This ruins everything!" I whispered sadly. I almost started crying but I held myself together.

"Keep what from us?" Daniel asked rudely his eyes darting back and forth from our faces.

"Whenever you're ready, Violet." She said softly. Everyone kind of me looked at me expectantly. I sighed and debated on whether or not I should tell them. I mean I already knew that Alice knew, but I don't know how the others would react.

"Wait, never mind. I already see you telling us AND the pack. And apperantly they're coming here in about 10 minutes. I'll go give them a call." She said and rushed over to the living room to get the phone.

I stood there with everyone else, them eyeing me the whole time. I could feel the blood flow through my cheeks. This isn't exactly how I planned on letting them know. In fact, I didn't want them ever finding out. I thought I would be out of here in no time.

"What the fuck are you hiding from us? This is bullshit. You come here, we offer you a place to stay, give you food, clothes and whatever the hell a human needs, and you repay us by keeping shit from us?" Daniel yelled.

"I was afraid to tell you guys because I didn't want anyone to find out about me!" I yelled back.

"What? That you ranaway? Big fucking deal! Do you know how many other homeless runaways there are in this world? What makes you so special?" He bellowed.

"I'm different then most people in this world!" I yelled at him. He laughed an incredulous laugh. "You sound so conceited right now. You think you're different then all the other people?"

"I know I am!" I shouted in his face. "I'm different then all of you too! And the pack!"

He laughed hard again and said, "This is too jokes. This is too funny. I can't believe you actually think you're so high and mighty." He laughed again but eventually settled down.

"Enough, Daniel. Please." Carlisle said quietly.

Alice came into the room and said, "The pack is on their way, in fact they're outside our driveway right now." I groaned and smacked my forhead against the wall. "Ow." I mumbled to myself. Then the doorbell rang. Alice walked vampire speed to the door and opened it for them. A bunch of loud voices and heavy footsteps were heard.

"Hey guys!" Alice said happily. Why wasn't she upset like the rest of the Cullens?

"Hey Alice." Sam said politely. The whole pack was here minus Jacob. Even the pack's imprints. Sam's Emily, Jared's Kim, and Quil's Claire.

"What's going on then?" Sam asked wearily.

"It's about Violet." Alice said gently. Every eye in the room turned to me. I walked into the living room and everyone followed. They all took a seat somewhere and I was the only one standing, having their full attention. But my back was facing them while my front was facing the fireplace.

I took a deep breath. "Just let it out now Violet." Alice said softly. I nodded and took another deep breath.

"I'm not what you think I am. " I told them quietly. "You're not?" Sam asked confused.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm something entirely different." I heard someone scoff and didn't need to turn around to know it was Daniel.

"I'm not vampire, or a werewolf." I told them. "Uh...okay..so? You're human. That's great, but we already knew that." Emmett said with a small laugh.

"No, Emmett." I said sternly, still with my back to them. "I'm not human either."

It was deathly silent now. And I turned my full body to everyone watching all their faces. The pack having a glare on some faces and the Cullens having a curious look. Daniel's eyes were the most mesmerizing though. His face showed confusion.

"Everyone has their own legends, right?" I asked them. Everyone nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Well I have mine. You see, you're not the only creatures that exist in this world. There's one other kind that stays hidden from everyone and everything. They are discreet, secretive, if you will. And that's my kind."

I took a deep breath again and said, "I'm a fairy."


	6. Chapter 6

Silence. That's all you could hear in the room. Silence is the probably the loudest noise ever. Everyone just looked at me, staring really, blinking slowly, bored looks, "she's crazy" looks.

Then someone laughed humorlessly, which I could only guess belonged to Daniel. "You gotta be kidding me." He laughed a short snort again, and threw his head back against the couch. "Ahh...that's just great." "Daniel.." Alice scolded.

"You're not a fairy." He simply said, while grinning at me sarcastically. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "And why not?"

"Fairies don't exist." He shrugged and stretched one arm behind Rosalie across the back of the couch. But you could tell he wasn't trying to put a move on her, he just looked bored.

I looked at him as if he was the crazy one. Then I scanned the room and most of them looked like they were on his side. "You all are either vampires or werewolves for Christ's sake! If you people exist, then why can't we?"

"That's actually kinda true..." Emmett muttered. "Thank you!" I told him.

"But, it's still kind of weird." He pointed out with a smile. "Yes, I know. But I don't think you should be weirded out anyway considering the fact you suck blood." I pointed out cheekily. He quickly dropped his smile and nodded in understanding. I chuckled silently and looked at the wolfpack.

"How come our legends have not informed us that there are such things as "fairies"?" Sam put quotation marks around the word _fairies _with his fingers. I can see he was having a hard time believing this, like most people in the room.

"Like I said before. We were meant to be discreet and secretive. We were always hiding away from humans or other creatures known to existance. We were always the most fascinating ones I guess, so people tended to look at us as if we were some kind of alien or something. We also hid ourselves from predators...which happened to be pretty much _everybody _in this God forsaken world. From humans to vamps and wolves. We were always the prey. Humans just wanted us so they make a discovery and be rich for their work, maybe even take us to a lab and do stupid experiments on us. Werwolves are the ones who are just so overprotective of land, territory, _imprints_" I saw Sam and a few other wolves gasp and glare at me when I said _imprints _but, I continued.

"So it got kind of difficult for them to trust us because they don't know our ways of life. Vampires though, well they were our biggest concern. Though we tried to hide our scent as much as we could, we still slipped sometimes. But, even when they would smell us, they could never bite us because we'd always disappear before they could catch us. We were very fast creatures."

"You speak of them in past tense." Carlisle said, looking confused. I sighed sadly and quietly said, "Because there's no one left but, me." Silence filled the room again until Daniel broke it again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm the last one of my kind. Everyone else is dead." I said softly.

"How are they dead?" Daniel asked me, almost harshly. I looked up to meet his eyes and they looked sincere.

"They were all killed." I told him. "Who killed them?" Sam spoke up, glaring.

I took a deep breath and said, "The Volturi." Everyone in the room gasped. "The Volturi wiped out your entire your species?" Emmett asked shocked. I nodded my head and I felt tears threatening to spill out.

"Yes, they did. Although I guess they missed one..." I trailed off. "But they know. They know they missed me because one of them smelt me. I guess I didn't really do a good job at hiding my scent, so they took off after me. But, I outran them. Plus my wings helped me."

"Wings?" Rosalie asked this time. It was weird hearing her voice. "Yes, wings."

"I don't see wings on you, though. Are they invisible or something?" Emmett asked, trying to peek over my shoulder. I lightly smiled. "No. They're not invisible. They're usually hidden under my skin in my back." I explained. "Look, I really must be out of here. I mean, they're still after me! If they find out I've been staying with you, they'll use you to get to me. And I can't let that happen because I am not going to risk my life here. I've come way too far with keeping myself alive. If you want to hand me over to the Volturi, then so be it. I will not stand here. I will continue running and find somewhere else to go." I started yelling the next part.

"They're trying to kill me because apperantly we shouldn't exist. Apperantly, if we want to be kept a secret, what's the point of living? If we don't want to have any social contact with wolves and vampires and humans? Well guess what? Vampires and Werewolves are kept as secrets too! You guys don't want humans to find about you so why should they know about us? We tried to hide from you creatures forever! And then they found us! And killed everyone! Everyone except me! I'm the only one left of my kind! The only one! And it's hard. So hard." I whispered the last part. Tears were already soaking my cheeks and I had to take a deep breath.

They all looked stunned at my outburst. "You know what? Never mind. Maybe it'd just be easier if I was dead. Everyone I ever loved is gone anyway so what's the point.." I whispered to myself. It was sudeenly quiet again and people were looking at me with sad expressions on their face.

"I don't want you all to get involved. I don't want to cause anyone trouble. I don't want to risk anyone's life because of me."

Someone snorted. I saw Emmett smirking. "We've dealt with the Volturi before Vi'. It's not a big deal."

Everyone made agreeing sounds. "Question." Daniel said. "Why didn't you run when you found out what we were?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Because you don't look anything like the Volturi. You don't have red eyes. You guys actually have personalities unlike them."

Esme smiled at me and said, "Thank you, Violet. And just to let you know, we are letting you stay here. We will keep you safe from them. Trust me."

Daniel decided to say something. "Hold on a minute. We're supposed to jeopardize _our _lives for someone who just recently moved in with us, who lied about what she was, who actually has people coming for her and you want us to _help _her?" He asked annoyed.

I scoffed at him and got up right in front of his face. "What is your _damage _with me? I barely know you and you're always acting like an inconsiderate prick around me. Why? What have I done to you?"

He glared down at me and said, "Just because Alice's visions says something is supposed to happen, doesn't mean it will."

Now I was confused.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? What are you talking about? Look!" I put my hand up and shook my head. "You're seriously starting to not make sense to me. Alice's visions have nothing to do with what's going on between us."

He laughed humorlessly again and call me crazy but I still liked hearing it. "I'm not blaming Alice's visions. I'm blaming you. Did I not tell you you were going to be causing problems? Now, not only to us but, apperantly to the pack too, that is if they want to help you." He smirked.

"So that's it? You don't want to help me." I said low enough for him to hear. He smirked and dropped his head a bit lower so his face was close to mine. Very close. "I'm sure."

he stood back up and said, "You should just pack your stuff and leave if you know what's good for you. If the Volturi happen to come across us, we'll tell them we haven't seen you before. It's better this way anyway. You continue running, we live back to our normal lives. It's as simple as that."

"No, no. That is not an option." Carlisle said fiercely. "Now, Daniel, I know you don't particularly like the girl, but, we are going to help her because that's the kind of people we are. We help. Not avoid situations. Understood?"

Daniel glared at him before turning his eyes back to mine. "Fine." He growled. "But, just so you know, once we _save _your ass, you're gone. We clear?" He glared.

"Crystal." I snapped.

He flopped down on the couch again and galred right at me. I glared back too until one of the wolves broke the silence. "Sooo... could we see your wings?"

Everyone turned to me eagerly. "Uh..sure." I closed my eyes and was about to sprout my wings but I stopped myself and opened my eyes again. I smiled at them and said, "Wait. I'll show you my _whole _transformation process."

"You have a transformation process?" Sam asked me.I nodded and said, "Every fairy does. You sprout your wings, your regular clothing turn into a beautiful dress the colour of your highlights, which by the way, they _are_ natural Alice. Also, each fairy has the ability to understand animal's emotions. Kind of like Jasper, but we don't control them. We're big on animal loving. Which is why I was so upset with _Daniel.." _I sneered his name while shooting him a look and him glaring right back. "...killed the deer that was pregnant. We also have powers but, I'll show you that later."

I sighed and closed my eyes concentrating on my transformation. My highlights were electric blue. My dress would be that colour. I felt my clothes changing into a dress that went about mid-thigh. It was puffy at the bottom and frills and delicate flowers designing it. The top part was a tight tube top attached to the bottom of the dress. And the dress sparkled. I knew my eyelids were a bright blue colour now with sparkles as well. My lips were probably a light pink rose colour and my hair was curlier then usual. I had flowery tattos going across my arms and on my legs as well. My wings sprout and I knew that they were already in their black and blue form. I opened my eyes to see everyone's stunned faces.

"You look...beautiful." Daniel said gaping at me. Everyone snapped their heads at his direction and so did I. He said what, now?


End file.
